Ready or Not
by Clove'sShinyKnife
Summary: Ready or Not, Here I Come. Glimmer goes out to party, and her crush Marvel tags along. Fluffeh.


GlimmerxMarvel Fanfic  
Back in District One  
**  
I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,**

**Who sits at the curb and waits for the world**

**But I'm about to break out, about to break out**

**I'm like a crook tonight**

Glimmer. I have a name as gorgeous and sexy as my aunt Cashmere. I have an amazing family, my adoptive dad Gloss and my aunt Cashmere. Being the adoptive daughter of two past Victors has made me populair, yet im kinda quiet. But ive seen this one guy in town, hes seriously hot. And my friend Bethany made sure he'd go out with us to party tonight. And tonight i'm gonna make him mine.

**I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly**

**And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey**

**And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite**

"Daddy!"I say, floating down the stairs. Aunt Cash and Dad show up, looking at me as i float down. Im wearing a short sparkly black dress, nude stiletto heels and fish braids. "Glimmer, you look gorg.""Thanks!"Then the doorbel rings. Dad opens the door,and Beth and i sqeel at each other."Come on Glimmey."She says after we hug."The guys are waiting.""Bye!"I yell, before Dad and Aunt Cashmere can even reply, and jump out the door. Bethany slides in front besides her boyfriend Jazz, who slides his arm around her. The only other in the car is Marvel, and i slide into the car beside him. He smiles at me, a groundshakinly gorgeous smile. I share a look with Beth through the mirror, and she nods. I scoot over to Marvel, who puts his arm around me like Jazz did to Bethany. Bethany and i grin at each other. Step one - complete.**  
**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at?**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song?**

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

Bethany and i are dancing together when she taps on my schoulder. I turn around, to see Marvel looking at me. I turn back to her, and we squeel. I turn back, and see him walking to me. "Ready or not. Here he comes." Bethany says, and then she disappears into the crowd. Of course a slow song comes one, which im sure someone requested because nobody plays that in a nightclub just cuz. Whoever did it- they are my hero. Marvel walks up to me, holding out his hand. "Glimmer, would you like to dance?" I nod."Sure Marvel!"I yell at him, through the overly loud music. He takes my hand and we begin to dance.**  
**

**You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate**

**Livin' like a fairytale**

**We could have a palace right next to Oprah**

**37 cars and a yacht down in Boca**

**Take me away wherever you say**

**Yeah we could be setting sail**

"So Glimmer, you were adopted by Gloss and Cashmere right?" "Yeah." "Do you want to win the Hunger Games?" "Not really, you?" "No. I just want to live in a fancy house. A castle or something. Some rich life-style." "37 cars and a boat. "I add. "Yea." He laughs, and i join in. Then we lock eyes, and i look at the ground to hide my blush. Marvel puts two fingers under my chin and raises my face, pressing his lips on mine.

**Like ohh ohh ohh**

**Light my heart up baby like a matchstick**

**Ohh ohh ohh**

**And hit the gas quick**

Suddenly something pulls me off him, and i look up to see my ex boyfriend Trent. "Trent, sod off.""Oh no no Glimmer. Why are dancing with that gayboy? Im here.""I know. Thats why Marvel and I are leaving." "Marvel? His name- sorry, HER - is Marvel? Geezus Glimmer, you lowered your standards. But what did i expect? Your own birthparents didnt want you."  
Before i know my nails are clawing at his face, and something pulls me off him before my nails dig into his eyes. I look up to see Marvel, dragging me away. "Marvel let me go." "No way. Princesses dont attack their subjects,Glimmer." As soon as the word 'Princess'crosses his lips i get all fuzzy and warm inside. He pulls me to him again and pushes his lips on mine.  
"You're not a standard i lowered. You're perfect." I say after we part. "And your not unwanted. You are a Princess."


End file.
